vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Fraser
Note; due to translation issues related to the fickleness of pinyin, this character's name is also written as "Felix" or other variations in some translations. Fraser (弗雷泽, Fú léi zé) is the Clan Leader of the Tremere Clan and a childhood friend of Ge Chen. Appearance Fraser is a handsome young looking man with long orange-red hair tied into a pony tail and pale green eyes. He has pierced ears and unlike other characters with ear piercing he has them on the Helix as well as the lobule. He usually has stubs on the lobule, while small hoops or stubs on the helix piercing. In most cases, he dresses smartly even in casual wear. He, however, tends to have more accessories or general details on his outfits then Ge Chen or Lila and other male characters. Personality It is hinted he has a perverted side as Lilla berates him for looking at her too long, despite saying saying she isn't worth looking at. He plans for travel in advance and carriers around small packets of blood to cure any blood cravings he receives. Like the rest of his clan, he is known for his wild personality and has a short temper, but unlike Lilla is not as reckless. Ge Chen notes also at one point that both Lilla and Fraser find it difficult to act humble in light of victory, as both are proud of success. Even in their victories over each other they enjoy rubbing it in. Relationships The Camarilla thumb|right|Fraser and Lilla; together the pair are just idiots at times He is highly competitive with Lilla to the point of stupidity, making everything she does a challenge for him to surpass, which in turn she does also to him. Ge Chen tolerates the pair to a point; but not forever. He is a little snarky towards her and doesn't shy from teasing her, which sets off the pair off on the latest competition between them. He is easily embarrassed when he sees her in her underwear at one point. Abilities thumb|right|Though physically strong as any other Vampire, the Tremere are known for their magical fortitude - as clan leader Fraser is no exception As a Vampire he is physically strong. He can drink blood and create Vampires. His fights are mostly magic-based and he focuses mostly on spells. After battles throughout the storyline, many of his comrades have turned to him for healing after being hurt in battle, making him the team healer as well as mage. He is seen several times healing others, from the Brujah Clan's pets, and banaged up Lila when she fell from a horse. He also knows common spells such as the fly spell. Like other members of his clan, his personality gives him the edge in battle and he doesn't loose so easy in one on one fights, able to make a large hole in the ground just with force. He has the most understanding of magic in general and is the consultant among Ge Chen's group about incantations and spells. His magic is matched by the Sabbat in the Tzimisce Clan leader Yi Sai, making him valuable to the Camarilla. He has access to his clans sacred item, The Staff. One note is that he was unaffected by the Ravnos clans Dream World device, allowing him to actually sleep without his soul being pulled into it like the other Vampires. History Childhood He grew up with Ge Chen and Lilla, forming a rivalry with her. The gathering of the Sacred Weapons He enters the storyline along with Fraser, having heard about Ge Chen's need to gather the Camarilla's seven sacred weapons. He brings with him The Staff. When Lilla is flirting with Ge Chen, Fraser makes a remark and they soon pull out their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and The Staff and head outside to fight. thumb|right|...its so hard to get good help these days Later Ge Chen discovers to his annoyance the pair have succumbed to each others' Sacred Weapons. Chapter 33 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. On board the airplane, Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser. She and Fraser get into a eating competition, but because Vampires don't really have the ability to eat food, they both suffer from their stupidity. When they reach Brujah's territorial city, they spy a thief stealing a purse. When Fraser stops the thief by kicking him, Lilla trying to out do him kicks him even harder. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. When Fraser takes his luggage in one hand himself to his room, Lilla does the same.Chapter 37 Upon arriving at the Brujah's castle, they are attacked by the clans hybrid monsters.Chapter 38 He and Lilla disable the monsters between them.Chapter 39 After a series of events, Brujah hands The Axe to Ge Chen, but unknown to the group, Yue Jian was possessed by a spirit called Zhui Yan. During the night, Fraser is lured into Lilla's room by Yue Jian, he sees Lilla lying on her bed in her underwear and is overcome with embarrassment. After convincing Fraser to hand over the The Staff, she leaves him sleeping next Lilla.Chapter 42 Half an hour before this, Ge Chen had told them to switch their weapons for fakes, as he suspected what had happened to Yue Jian. When they catch up to her after she fails to destroy the body of Yue Jian, both Fraser and Lilla demand pay back for their earlier humiliation. The 3 vampires attempt to imprison it between them, however it threatens to destroy Yue Jian's body, forcing them to leaving an opening for it to escape through to protect her. Ge hen senses it came from the Malkavian Clan so they would head there next.Chapter 43 Clan Malkavian thumb|right|Welcome to Clan Malavian The group arrives at an Abandoned stone village where Clan Malkavian is according to the Corpse Hand. Here there is no sense of humanity present at all. After seeing a group of birds disappear they realise there is a protective barrier hiding the clans HQ. Yue Jian uses the flying spell that Ge Chen taught her the day before and the group fly up into the sky. In a nearby wheat field, they spy a large skull sign across it. As Fraser and Lilla try to fly through it, they bash into it and get knocked down. Suddenly they realise that Yue Jian is missing.Chapter 44 They find Yue Jian out cold and Fraser heals her. The group enters and meet Dye You.Later in a hot spring, Fraser and Ge Chen not how strange Dye You is and decide to watch what happens.Chapter 45 Later on they find themselves rescuing Ge Chen from her. Lilla kicks Fraser towards the Spirit Rings ring of skulls and tells him to deal with it.Chapter 47 Ge Chen makes the call to force Zhui Yan out of Dye You. It is killed. Afterwards,dye you's father enters and tells them the mistake her just made, as they have now killed Dye You's other self.Chapter 47 Clan Nosferatu thumb|right|The group arrives in Spana City to find the Nosferatu The group arrives in a dirty city to find the Nosferatu Clan, to which Fraser explains the clans customs. They are attacked by a man on a broom stick, who knocks over Lilla to see her panties. She runs after him. When the chase ends with her bashing into a brick wall, Ge Chen tells her he is likely the leader of the Nosferatu. A girl appears in trouble. Her parents chase her and she reveals the clans leader, Tukata, has forced her into a position to marry her. A month beforehand, he had attacked her and forced her to marry him and become a vampire. He returns later when she refuses to tell her that if she doesn't her family will receive bad luck. The next day he kept his word and her family were attacked. He gives her 3 days and a wedding gown to make up her mind. He then tells her where to go and tells her that her entire family will become vampires if she refuses. Fraser questions Tukata's motives, as they break Camarilla rules. Ge Chen then decides that Lilla should take Cana's place. Chapter 52 Lilla wears the wedding dress, though she appears calm on the outside, inside she is angry about her situation. The group arrives at the Nosferatu sewer entrance to their HQ. They are approached b members of the clan, crawling on the ceiling. The carry Lilla off to their HQ. She unveils she is not Cana to stop his advances and pulls out Poison Bottle. She is stopped by the arrival of the others, and the rest of clan Nosferatu. Ge Chen introduces himself. He is shocked to learn who Lilla is. Ge Chen asks to borrow the Illusion Mirror. He protests when he is pulled up on his breakage of the rules of the Camarilla and comically punched by Lilla when he claims she wanted to marry him. Cana had come the previous day to claim that Lilla was going to propose to him. Cana's parents, who came with them, have disappeared and with them, Illusion Mirror. Tutaka releases under his actions he gave away their clans location, leading to Illusion Mirror being stolen. The group splits up to find them. When Tukata tries to go with Lilla or Yue Yan, both protest. Chapter 53 The group arrives in time to save Lilla, who is being attacked by Cana and her "parents". Yue Jin's Sui Xi Bing Lin daggers fly towards her and ct the chains. They escape, taking Poison Bottle with them. The group analyse the situation the situation, with both Illusion Mirror and Poison Bottle taken by Cana, they can only head out to the Toreador Clan before Cana reaches it first. Chapter 54 Clan Toreador They arrive at the Toreador's HQ and disguise themselves as students at the academy. Ge Chen and Yue Jian enter the same class as each other. Yue accidentally enters an area only meant for the Student Union, the others enter the area to protect her, only to worsen the situation. They place a wager with the group, that if they win the are allowed to enter the area, but if they loose they shall leave the school at once.Chapter 55 The 4 games that are to be held turn out to be Horseback Riding, Fist Fighting, Archery and Fencing. These events are held once a year on a special occasion to demonstrate the physical capabilities of the students in addition to their aristocrat temperament and training. The winners of each event fight the Student Counsel. They explain they must beat them overall in the events to win the wager. The chance of a draw is dismissed as the students explain the counsel wins every year. During the event, Fraser faces Lan Qi. He is beating Frasser 8 points to 0 with only 2 points left. To ensure victory after hearing Lilla tied and fell off her horse, he knocks Lan Qi out, winning the match in process.Chapter 56 She joins Fraser and Yue Jian, having been forced to wear rabbit-ears shaped bandage by Fraser. Lei Milla mentions they believe there is someone suspicious among the student council, as the horse started acting strange on Lilla once the race started. Lilla was forced to mind control it, but only managed to hold onto its mind for one minute. Fraser reports his foe in the arena was stronger then an average human and believe they are with the Toreador clan. Th4ey suspect Ge Chen has figured it out too. Fraser takes a jab at Lei Milla for using mind control is against the Camarilla's rules, but Lei Milla takes a job back and points out Fraser left a giant hole with his final punch. Thus, they get into a argument that turns into a fight. Later, he and Lei Milla observe Yue Jian from the audience during her archery match.Chapter 57 After Ge Chen ensures victory over the Toreador in the fencing match, he and Lilla are seen acting full of themselves. Later that night, Ge Chen meets with Clain to gain acess to Devil Doll. When the meeting doesn't go well, he departs. Lilla threatens to steal Devil Doll from him, only for Ge Chen and Fraser to advise against it.Chapter 58 Due to her desire to go after the Toreador, Fraser ends up tying up Lilla against her protests. Fraser tells her they have to be careful as they cannot let them know about Poison Bottle being stolen, otherwise they will not hand over Devil Doll. They are interrupted by the students rushing. Ge Chen and Yue Jian join Lilla and Fraser at the garden. Fraser explains the situation to Ge Chen. Inside, Cana is attacking the Toreador using Illusion Mirror. Lilla gets restless over Cana's presence. They then notice Ai Na is unaffected and realise why Cana stole the Illusion Mirror, as the Devil Doll cannot be effected by the mirrors powers as it has no heart.Chapter 59 thumb|right|Part of Clain's plan; dressing up Ge Chen in a girl's uniform Clain comes up with a plan to capture Cana, which succeeds.Chapter 60 The Followers of Set Following further the plan set by Clain, Cana is allowed to escape. The group follow her to the hideout of the Follower of Set. They discover Cana's real name of Jalousie, as well as witness first hand the leader of the Followers of Set talking with the Rotting Bracelet. After the High Priest discovers the Sacred Weapons, Poison Bottle and Illusion Mirror Jalousie hands over are fakes, the group realize they are in trouble if discovered and flee.Chapter 61 As the group leaves the HQ of the Followers of Set, they find themselves confronting Jalousie and the Hugh Priest. They find themselves attacked by skeletons that rise up from below them, forcing a conflict. The others deal with the hordes of the undead, while Ge Chen deals with the High Priest, Lilla and Fraser go after Jalousie. She surrounds Lilla in a trap, and while Fraser warns her not to move or fall into the trap, Cana continues to mock Lilla. Fraser is forced out of the situation when Lilla uses her "Beast Blood" ability an joins Yue Jian and Clain in fighting the skeletons. Clain states the skeletons will keep raising so long as the High Priest is here and it all falls down onto Ge Chen's shoulders.Chapter 62 It becomes apparent that she is no match for Lilla at this point. She is spared when Lilla reaches her limit and falls. As she goes to deal a fatal blow to her, Fraser steps in between them. She mocks Fraser as Ge Chen is trapped in the "Devils Dream Cacoon" spell caused by her master, a spell that attacks a persons soul directly. Yue Jian manages to free Ge Chen and the group retreats. Later Fraser is seen healing Lilla, who is in a bad shape. Chapter 64 The Ice Coffin Ge Chen and Fraser wait at the edge of the Black Sea for Lilla and Yue Jian, who are late arriving. When the pair appears, Lilla is wearing a bikini and Yue Jian has a oxygen tank. They explain their reasons for the outfits and the tank, while Ge Chen and Fraser explain why they don't need either. Ge Chen tells Yue Jian not to become like Lilla. Lilla tries to force Yue Jian to wear a sexy two thin bikini but fails. As the approach the gate, Yue Jian begins to react and she casts a spell to open the gate. Yue Jian comes face to face with someone who looks just like her.Chapter 67 She finds herself explaining to Lilla the person is not a clone of herself, however, she is one of a set of triplets. Yue Jian explains that as they approached the Ice Coffin, she felt the the voice of someone guiding her. Ge Chen begins the ceremony related to the items. He is presented with a note. The note explains how to lift the curse of Osiris on the Forbidden Sphere. Following the instructions, they leave the 7 Sacred Weapons, under the belief they can come back and get them later from the Ice Coffin. Later as they leave via a train, Ge Chen goes over an issue that bothers him about the situation. Corpse Hand had told him the 7 Sacred Weapons were the "key" to obtaining the power, but not the "price" to obtain it. He asks Fraser more about the incantation itself they obtained and Fraser has concerns about the way it is written. Yue Jian then reveals she felt that the woman in the Ice Coffin looked like her sister Xi Yan. When Ge Chen pulls the note about the curse out it is blank. The 4 jump off the train as Ge Chen realizes the Sabbat tricked tem.Chapter 68 The group arrives in the woods near the Black Sea, Fraser figures it might be too late. Ge Chen states the road is the only way out and if they are lucky they can catch them before they escape. However, he notes they may also figure out they would come back which means they could be heading into a trap. They are then attacked by the Sabbat. As the fight goes on, Yue Jian spots her sister and goes after her. Ge Chen spots this and prevents her from chasing her. As they fight they begin to realise their not actually fighting back and the group walks into the trap. They make their counter escape and Yue Jian calls out to her sister who finally turns around. There is a large explosion and the group retreats. The Forbidden Sphere Back at the Ventrue Clan castle, Ge Chen reflects on his position of leadership. Fraser and Lilla report that Yue Jian wants to be alone.Chapter 69 They meet at the cemetery where the Forbidden Sphere is and a fight between the Sabbat and Camarilla begins. Chapter 73 During the fight, Yi Sai orders Yue Jian, who is posing as her sister Xi Yan, to attack Lilla while she deals with Fraser. Yi Sai uses The Cup of Blood on Fraser and he gets the upper hand on the Tremere. Yue jian is ordered to pull Lilla towards him, it is then Yi Sai is snared into a trap with Yue Jian and the Devil Doll pinning him. Since neither side is benefiting from fighting outside of the Forbidden Sphere, a truce between the Camarilla and Sabbat is called. This will last until both sides are able to battle for Xi Tai's power.Chapter 74 The Sabbat and Camarilla stand before the seal holding Xi Tai's power within. The rules are explained on how to get the power held within. Fan Le Lao and Ge Chen begins to fight. A loud explosion catches their attention, they turn to see Xi Tai himself has appeared to reclaim his power.Chapter 75 As the fight with Ge Chen and Fan Le Lao is joined by all 3 of the Nam Gong sisters, Fraser and Lilla witness the next stage of Xi Tai's power being released. Lilla believes she can use the Posion Blood to stop Xi Tai, but the poison needs to be within the blood. She swallows the entire contents of the bottle to the horror of Fraser. Ge Chen, Fraser and Yue Jian are helpless to stop her as Xi Tai strikes her with intent to kill her. Fraser goes to help her while he deals with his own fight. As Fraser approaches, Lilla tells him to back off as she is surrounded by Evil Spirits who are encircling her. She tells him she will be fine and tearfully tells him to help Ge Chen.Chapter 77 The Aftermath With the battle over and the Camarilla having lost, they retreat empty handed. A few weeks later at the Ventrue Castle, Fraser tells Ge Chen Lilla is no longer in danger. Her body is still feeling side effects from her defeat at Forbidden Sphere. Once Ge Chen leaves the room Lilla wakes up having been playing dead all along. Lilla knows she has to face Ge hen sooner or later, but feels ashamed of her actions as they cost Ge Chen the battle. Fraser reassures her that the Camarilla still follows Ge Chen because he was willing to go back for a fallen comrade. When Fraser lets it known they are going on a trip that will hopefully allow them to fight Xi Tai again, Mei Lila wants to go. Fraser points out she is still in no condition to go, her brother You Te enters the room. You Te is anger she hasn't learnt her lesson and is still reckless, he forbids her to go. He states to Fraser as Clan Leader he has to discipline her and he turns to his sister. He tells Lilla to grow stronger, reminding her Gangrels are warriors not weaklings. He tells her to stay at the house and recover then go home and grow stronger. He later appears with the other Camarilla clan leaders for a meeting a few days later. Chapter 79 Fraser joins the group that sets out to find the fragments. The Insect Nest Their first arrival is at a forest which is oddly quiet. Fraser is left dragging You Te, whose fear of insects has left him helpless with fear. You Te calls out and faints. The group is then attacked by a swam of giant insects. Chapter 81 When he awakens next Fraser has dragged him to the nest where the Camarilla leaders stand before the origin of the insects. It is noted the Fragment of Osiris must be inside the nest. You Te, being the Gangrel leader is the only one who could likely damage the nest revealing the Queen, however he cowers in fear. As they berate him and how the older Gangrel leades would be ashamed of him, he points to the approaching swarm and the group finds themselves fighting the mutant bugs. During the fight, You Te is tricked by Dye You into fighting, revealing the Queen who is soon killed by Ge Chen. Ge Chen states their next destination is Neutral Clan territory. Chapter 82 The Assamite Clan The group arrive in the Assamite's city, unable to use Corpse Hand due to the crowded streets, they wonder what they should do. The local populace notices how different they are to the people of the city and begin trying to sell stuff to them. Fraser fces tying to stop You Te buying stuff he doesn't need. They are saved by Dora, member of the Assamite Clan, who points out their skin and clothes don't match the locale and the market sellers are picking them out on purpose for this reason. Upon seeing Ge Chen, she takes to him immediately and singles him out, saying she will kidnap him to be her husband. She then decides to bring the group with her. She states that her brother Adnan is the owner of the city and will prepare their stay in the palace for them. The group splits between men and women. They are taken to chnge their clothes to something more fitting with the locals style. In the changing rooms, the men (minus Clain who was mistakenly put in with the girls) discuss the situation and suspect already Dora is a member of the local Vampire Clan. Since they are a clan of assassins, the fact they are making themselves so noticeable is troubling. They figure out that there may be a Fragment of Osiris involved. They decide to see how things play out. Adnan greets the group as Dora's brother and welcomes the group to the city. They are watched by another member of the Assamites. Chapter 84 Alone, Ge Chen, Fraser and Clain talk about the Assamite ceremony that they are planning for the group and are suspicious about it. Clain protests to Ge Chen over wearing female clothes and claims it is revenge for the night they dealt with Cana and Ge Chen was forced to wear female clothes. Chapter 85 As time progresses and Ge Chen hangs out with Dora more, the group begins to fear worried about whats going on. Fraser and Clain later confront Ge Chen over his current actions. He states he knows they are after himself. He explains You Te confirmed the local Gangrel Clan are preparing for a fight as they are not happy with the current leader. When Yue Jian is brought up Ge Chen states he wishes to let her go to protect her as she is only human and will choose another. Chapter 89 The Ceremony He listens in as the report that 20 shops have been targeted by men in suits and 50 citizens injured but so far no fatalities have occurred. The news comes that not one of them have not been captured as their attacks are too quick and random like wild beasts. Adnan states they should focus on the festival, as it is the day that Ge Chen marries Dora. 3 days later the festival begins. The leaders of the Camarilla, except Ge Chen, wonder the festival as crowds gather. Fraser notes how he is happy they are finally out of the palace, while Clain notes it is because their no longer important. He continues to explain the Assamite have want they wanted. Furthermore, Ai Na has not recovered from the attack on the palace a nuber of days ago an is still in her dormant form. He believes that they are holding her hostage. The group turns their attention to Ge Chen's marriage to Dora. Clain brags that You Te and himself are the only two who are likely to marry while Dye You and Fraser will likely be single forever. This causes a fight between the 3 men while Dye You just watches. Chapter 93 Ravnos Clan When arriving to the terrority of the Ravnos Clan, they only see endless desert when Fraser notices a city, which first they regard as a mirage. They are careful as the Ravnos is capable of strong illusions. Not even You Te senses anyone nearby. So they decide to rest there. Dye You asks about the man who tried to have them killed. Ge Chen ponders about it, and comes on the conclusion that it was Osiris. He knows that he reincarnated at the earliest, but doesn't really knows much about him, since the Corpse Hand doesn't have much information from him. He has memoris from the fragments of his power, but they are happy and warm - which he consideres as Ji Xiu's effect.Chapter 100 Later he seems to be sleeping, but his Dream World is not shown.Chapter 101 When the Camrilla fight back the Ravnos Sand Soldiers, it is revealed he never entered the Dream World and really was asleep.Chapter 105 Trivia *It is notable that once he and Lilla enter the storyline, the artist begins to draw more sillier depictions of characters around the pair at times, including the cold Ge Chen. *Fraser's habit of carrying small packets of blood around, is actually a gameplay tactic of Vampire: The Masquerade used by players. Blood bags, or other means of carrying blood, are carried around by players or stored in Havens and other places to be accessed later. This saves them having to hunt a victim for blood each night, reducing the chance to break the Masquerade. The Tremere are the best clan for pulling this off due to their use of Thaumaturgy their clans speciality, especially "alchemy" which changes the nature of substances. Gallery Fraser & Lilla 661c0b458f11541102dbb389a5761e13.jpg References Category:Clan Leader Category:Tremere Clan Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Camarilla Category:Character Category:Aisha Valenica Academy Category:Prince